


I Wanna Be A Real Girl

by Firecorn



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/F, Misgendering, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, deadnaming, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecorn/pseuds/Firecorn
Summary: why is Cedar a rebel she appears to what to follow her destiny well with the disappearance of the blue fairy we will find out why
Relationships: Cerise Hood/Cedar Wood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I Wanna Be A Real Girl

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be part of my other fanfic but I doubt I'll get to this part any time soon and I wanted to write this so I made this quick

In the world of ever after everyone has a destiny and whether they accept it or reject it makes them a rebel or a royal curiously though there's one exception Cedar Wood, she claims to be a rebel but wants to fulfill her destiny lets see why. 

Cedar wood is in her room bawling her eyes out over a letter. Cerise barges into the room after hearing the ruckus 

“WHAT’S WRONG?? WHAT’S HAPPENING??? ARE HURT??” she asks as she runs to her girlfriend's side trying to comfort her in any way she could even letting Cedar use her hood as a tissue. After a few more minutes of crying as it slowly died down, she asked “ok can you tell me what got you sad like this?”

“The worst thing happened *sniffle* my…..my fairy is GONE!!!!!! :_; “ cedar saif starting to try again 

“There, don't cry. Wait so your fairy? Do you mean the blue fairy from your tale?” cerise asked

“Yeah that's the one apparently she just disappeared and is nowhere to be found ;_;” 

“Can’t one of the other fairies take her place??” 

“NO, THEY CAN’T!!!! That's what makes this even more frustrating” she says as she flails her arms around in anger 

“Sorry if I’m being rude but I didn't know you cared so much about your destiny, I thought you were a rebel?” 

“I am but I have my own reasons for fulfilling my destiny it's what most important to me,” she says pouting 

“Ok if it's that important to you then we can probably get raven to make a locator spell or something” 

Cedars face glows bright and says “CERISE YOU’RE A GENIUS! THANK YOU THANK THANK YOU!!!” as she gives Cerise a big hug 

“Ah you’re welcome,” cerise says blushing a bit 

The duo then makes their way to raven's room and get her caught up with their plan.

  
  


“Ok, I think I got it all. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to use my mom’s locator spell but I can try” raven says going to get her book of spells and walks over to a map 

“Thank you raven,” said an extremely happy Cedar

“Ah don't thank me yet. I haven’t done it yet” raven then flips over to the correct page “here it is alright. Location invocation tell me where the blue fairy lies” a ball of light appears on the map

“Oh is that where she is in …. Whale tale island” Cerise asks

“Ah yeah if I did the spell right. You two should be able to get there quick using the dragons” raven says 

“Thank you again raven you’re a lifesaver,” cedar says running out the room with Cerise in hand to the dragon stables 

The two quickly got their dragons and were on their way to whale tale island and while still in the air they decided to have a small talk

“Hey Cedar so what exactly do you want that you’re going to these extremes to find her,” Cerise asked

“Isn’t obvious Cerise, I want to be a real girl and she’s the only one that can do that for me” Cedar replies with sadness in her eyes

“You really want to be human that bad, huh?” 

“Yeah human….. Looks like we’re here already, we should land” 

They land their dragons on the deck of whale tale island then walk into the island's giant cave. They search for a couple of hours but don’t see the slightest trace of the blue fairy eventually they got a little tired

“Cedar, I don't think she’s here. We either missed her or maybe Raven’s spell didn't work, She is still learning so that makes sense. Let’s go home for today” Cerise says as she tries to take Cedars's hand and lead her away.

“NO! I CAN’T LEAVE! Not until I find her” Cedar goes back to desperately looking with tears starting to form under her eyes

“Cedar, she's just not here. I can't let you stay here forever looking for someone who’s gone. I know you really want to be human but being a puppet can't be that bad it’s probably not great but I just don't want to see you like this anymore” 

“You don’t know anything about me, Cerise. I can't live without becoming a real girl” Cedar runs off crying deeper into the cave and Cerise runs right after her.

“I don't understand Cedar!!!” Cerise yells as she finally catches up to Cedar 

“Then let me explain to you,” says a mysterious voice out of nowhere

“You are here, Yessss!!!” Cedar smiles in joy due to finally finding the blue fairy but then her face morphs into a horrified expression “Wait no please don't explain anything” 

“Sorry i child but i must” the blue fairy then manifests into her physical form a tall blue-haired fairy with a blue ethereal aura around her “it's been so long [redacted] wood”

“Cedar who is [redacted]” Cerise asks 

“He is [redacted], have you been telling people that other name? Didn't your father place a truth spell on you don’t tell me it didn't work” the blue fairy asks

“The truth spell did work. Cedar is my name!!!” cedar yells with the most confidence she’s ever had

“And you told them you’re a girl?” the blue fairy asks again

“Of course I did because I am a girl!!!” cedars face was red with anger 

“But you’re not a real one yet, are you? Which is why you are looking for me?” 

“I...I mean yes. Please turn me into a real girl. I'm begging you!” Cedar begins to cry 

“I may after you complete your destiny young one but for now I bid you a goodbye” the blue fairy then disappears into nowhere leaving cedar and cerise alone on the island. Cedar collapses on the floor bawling her eyes out as Cerise rushes over to her trying to comfort her again

“Are you ok Cedar? What was that all about?” Cerise asks after Cedar stops crying

“I guess I couldn't keep this secret and it would be nice to have someone to tell this too, the Pinocchio are all men, it goes from father to son. My dad in the spirit of tradition made me a boy puppet originally but ever since i was brought to life I knew that was wrong so I became the girl you see now. my father didn't like that he thought it was basically lying and that's why he put the truth spell on me but lucky me being who I am is the truth so it didn't do what he hoped. I want to be a real girl though be truly complete maybe even snore as loud as you one day but looks like that day is still far away” Cedar explains in a melancholic tone while lying in Cerise’s lap

“I had no idea. Sorry about all the rude stuff I said before and sorry about well all of this in general. If it makes you feel better you really are a speltastic girl and I love you just the same” Cerise says as she gives Cedar a kiss

“I love you too,” cedar says while hugging her close 

“Also I don't think you’ll ever snore as loud as me unless you become part wolf too” Cerise jokingly says showing off her ears to Cedar for the first time

“What???? You’re part wolf that's freaking awesome” 

“Thanks, sorry for not telling you about that”

“It's alright honey, so we both had stuff we hid. I'm glad we can be more open now :)” The two just stayed there a while talking in each other's arms until they finally took their dragons back home 

  
  
  
  



End file.
